This application relates generally to firearms, and more particularly, to firearms that use pins to couple parts of the firearm.
In at least some known firearms, such as but not limited to AR15 style rifles, different parts of the firearm may be removably connected. For example, in an AR15 style rifle, an upper receiver and a lower receiver may be removably connected by a set of pins. These pins include a takedown pin and a pivot pin. Takedown pins and pivot pins may allow for partial separation and pivoting or full separation of the upper and lower receiver portions. It is necessary to separate the receivers for routine maintenance, cleaning, and repairs of the firearm. Manipulating the takedown and pivot pins is consequently an essential task. Sliding a takedown pin into an open position often involves two hands and the use of a tool. This can make disassembly of the firearm, which is an essential task, difficult and timely for firearm operators. Military, law enforcement personnel, or civilian users may have to field strip a firearm to fix a malfunction without tools readily available and with time as an important factor.